inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Yasashii Mirai
Yasashii Mirai (ヤサシイミライ, lit. Pleasant Future) là bài hát nhân vật Chrono Stone của Fei Rune và Nanobana Kinako. Bài hát được trình bày bởi chuyển âm của họ, Kimura Akiko và Yuuki Aoi. Lời nhạc 'Bản Kanji' 遙か遠くまで今日がつながって みんなのしあわせ　きっと作れるね 抱え込んだ痛み 分けあえる仲間 たくさんのオモイを連れていこうよ! 受け継ぐパスは明日への勇気 キミに渡したい　やさしい未来になる いつかどこかで笑いあえるように 今この時を　精一杯走ろう サヨナラじゃない　消えないキズナ胸に 僕たちの日々を　ずっと忘れない 守るためん出会えた　守りたくて動いた 時空を超えて 遙か遠くまで今日をつなげるよ みんなで探した　大切な夢 受け継ぐパスは明日への勇気 キミに渡したい　やさしい未来になる いつかどこかで笑いあえるように 今この時を　精一杯走ろう サヨナラじゃない　消えないキズナ胸に 'Bản Romaji' Haruka tōkumade kyō ga tsunagatte Min'na no shiawase kitto tsukureru ne Kakaekonda itami wake aeru nakama Takusan no omoi o tsurete ikou yo! Uketsugu pasu wa ashita e no yūki Kimi ni watashitai yasashī mirai ni naru Itsuka doko ka de warai aeru yō ni Ima kono toki o seiippai hashirou Sayonara janai kienai kizuna mune ni Bokutachi no hibi o zuttowasurenai Mamoru tame n deaeta mamoritakute ugoita Jikū o koete Haruka tōkumade kyō o tsunageru yo Min'na de sagashita taisetsuna yume Uketsugu pasu wa ashita e no yūki Kimi ni watashitai yasashī mirai ni naru Itsuka doko ka de warai aeru yō ni Ima kono toki o seiippai hashirou Sayonara janai kienai kizuna mune ni 'Bản dịch Anh Ngữ' We’ll connect today through far distances I’m sure we can create everyone’s happiness The pain you’ve been keeping inside, friends you can share it with Bring all sorts of feelings with you and go! The pass I receive is courage for tomorrow I want to pass it to you, turn it into a kind future So that we can see each other smiling somewhere, someday Use this time now to run with all your might It’s not goodbye, these never vanishing bonds will stay in my chest I’ll never forget our days We met so we could protect, we moved because we wanted to protect Surpassing time and space We’ll connect today through far distances The precious dreams we all searched for The pass I receive is courage for tomorrow I want to pass it to you, turn it into a kind future So that we can see each other smiling somewhere, someday Use this time now to run with all your might It’s not goodbye, these never vanishing bonds will stay in my chest 'Bản dịch Việt Ngữ' Chúng ta liên kết với nhau qua khoảng cách xa Tôi tin rằng chúng ta có thể làm nên hạnh phúc của mọi người Bạn có thể chia sẻ nỗi đau trong lòng với mọi người Hãy mang những cảm xúc đó với bạn và đi nào! Đường chuyền mà tôi nhận được là sự can đảm cho ngày mai Tôi muốn chuyền nó cho bạn, biến nó thành một tương lai thanh bình Để chúng ta có thể thấy nhìn thấy nụ cười của nhau ở đâu đó, một ngày nào đó Hãy vận dụng thời gian và chạy hết tốc lực Đây không phải là tạm biệt, nó vẫn sẽ nằm mãi trong tim tôi,sự gắn bó không bao giờ tan biến Tôi sẽ không quên những ngày chúng ta bên nhau Chúng ta gặp nhau để có thể bảo vệ, chúng ta tiến bước vì chúng ta muốn bảo vệ Vượt qua thời gian và không gian Chúng ta liên kết với nhau qua khoảng cách xa Những giấc mơ quý báu mà chúng ta tìm kiếm Đường chuyền mà tôi nhận được là sự can đảm cho ngày mai Tôi muốn chuyền nó cho bạn, biến nó thành một tương lai thanh bình Để chúng ta có thể thấy nhìn thấy nụ cười của nhau ở đâu đó, một ngày nào đó Hãy vận dụng thời gian và chạy hết tốc lực Đây không phải là tạm biệt, nó vẫn sẽ nằm mãi trong tim tôi, sự gắn bó không bao giờ tan biến Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật